yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
The Baddies Bar
, The Hand Hub, Art Gallery, French Street, The Slums |BGM = yume d4b |Map ID = 0265 |Primary = Bokun }} The Baddies Bar (お広い, O Hiroi, Broad Contact) is an area accessible from the Broken Faces Area by interacting with the green man. Features The Baddies Bar is a large enclosed world with vast empty corridors, featuring psychedelic zipper-like patterns covering the walls. This area is reminiscent of Yume Nikki's Number World, with its zipper-themed designs and self-reflecting background. Scattered around the area are 4 long zippers that reach all the way down to the ground. If you use the torch, chainsaw, or rainbow effect on them, they will open up, revealing randomized doorways to small areas within the world. Three of them will lead to areas with Scary Faces in them, and one will lead to a flashing man with a trombone who will give you the Trombone effect if you interact with him. Various shaped creatures bearing images of brass instruments also wander around the area, which freeze and invert colors in response to the Trombone effect. There is also a purple NPC wearing a striped shirt that will take you to the French Street upon interaction. Interacting with the yellow ticket booth in the northeast of this area will transport you to the Bowling Zone, and a portal to The Hand Hub or the Art Gallery may be found in a small alcove on the east side of the map. There is a 3/11 chance of either one appearing, and a 6/11 chance of neither being present. The Bar The bar itself is filled with various Chasers and Minor Characters, and 2 Vending Machines. The Stretch Effect and at least 100夢 are initially required to be allowed inside, if you do not meet both of these requirements, the door will remain locked. You do not have to pay the entry fee on future visits. Once inside the bar, the chasers will not harm you unless you chainsaw them. The characters within this area are namely, the chasers (A Shadow Lady, Clown, Shadow Bird, Shadow Gloop, Shadow ???, Robot Guard), along with Yukata, Bug Girl and the shadow figure from the Penguin GB Game. If you take a seat at the table with the white card on it you can order a coffee from Bug Girl for 10夢, which she will promptly bring over to your table. Interacting with the coffee mug, Urotsuki will drink the whole thing in one big gulp. Once you are done, you can interact with the coffee mug again to have Bug Girl come back over and clear your table. The stage can be jumped onto by using the Spring effect. Using the Glasses effect will reveal a hole in the wall, located on the stage area. Interacting with the hole will lead to the Slums. Directions Nexus → Geometry World → Broken Faces Area → The Baddies Bar Trivia *If you return to Broken Faces Area, the music will carry over. (this has been fixed as of 0.105f) Gallery Badbar1.png|View from inside the bar Category:Locations Category:Bokun